


[art]Голубой клубок

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Castle Cats (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Cats, Fanart, Gen, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020, WTF Kotiki 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Иногда так хочется снова впасть в котячество и немного пошалить... К счастью, детство Шва ещё не закончилось.





	[art]Голубой клубок




End file.
